Edward
Edward *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' General Zen, Diesel, Diesel 10, 'Arry and Bert, Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster, Spencer *'Voiced By:' Enterprisingengine93 (original episodes), Tardisrescue Edward is an old blue tender engine that has been in service for many years on Sodor. Bio Like James, Edward is a mixed traffic engine. He spends most of his time working on his branch line, shunting, and keeping Bill and Ben out of trouble. He also works at the harbour at Brendam Docks from time to time. Due to his experience, The Fat Controller often speaks to Edward to assess the madness of the engines and to help him make important decisions. Edward rescued two lifeboats that could have drifted out to sea with the help of an Ancient Harpoon Cannon uncovered by the Sodor Harbor Patrol. After Diesel filled Stanley's smokebox with bleak conspiracy theories, Edward reassured the little silver engine with encouraging words and a healthy perspective. During the Munitions Incident, Edward and BoCo ventured deep into the flames to rescue Derek from certain doom. It was also insinuated that he has a history with the imperious General Zen. Edward is the only engine who can keep Bill and Ben in order, but it can still be a struggle to keep them in line. After the Tank Engine Twins cause Derek to crash into a rock slide, he reprimands them and makes them promise to be resonably cordial to a new replacement, Billy. The twins listened to Edward until Billy proved to be a nuisance himself, leaving Edward to wonder if he really had any authority over them at all! The naughty little engines' pranks ended up getting Billy stuck in a landslide, but was thankfully rescued by Marion, whom the orange engine had been rude to before. Bill and Ben thought Edward would be cross, and were surprised when he was proud of them for giving Marion a chance to prove herself! Edward was, however, upset when he found out that the twins had no idea that Marion actually would rescue Billy! Eventually, mainly thanks to various engines having accidents due to the twins' pranks, Edward assigned Marion as their chaperon. During the meeting to address Donald's accident, Edward had difficulty keeping everyone in order thanks to Diesel's malevolent spiel, including himself, admitting out of frustration the difficulties in acting as the peacekeeper among the engines, as well as his failing to keep Bill and Ben in line. He admitted that Diesel had some good points, but they were buried under a great deal of malice. He helped get the engines through the rest of the meeting when Richard Hatt announced the upcoming changes for the railway. The day following Culdee's departure, Edward visited the works to check up on Donald and Douglas's progress. He speaks with Douglas, who has just had his boiler replaced. When Douglas begins to rant about his dislike for diesels, Edward reminds him of his coming to terms with things, to which Douglas apologizes. As Edward departs, he develops the sense that something is terribly wrong. Persona Edward is kind, noble, compassionate, and wise. He keeps a watchful eye on the Railway and vows to keep his friends safe and sound and in good working order. In recent years, he has been incredibly cautious and speaks ominously of the future. He is weary of any disaster that may come up along the road, but knows that even in great hardship that there are still positives that can be drawn. One thing is for certain, though: what Edward lacks in size and strength he makes up for with a loving heart. Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Swagger and Swerves (cameo), Stepney Makes an Entrace, Life Boats, Bon Voyage (cameo), Improvisation (cameo), Snow Blind (cameo), Buffer Bashing (cameo), Conspiracy Theory *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Scot-free (does not speak), Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy (cameo), Tag-Team, Munitions, Swan Dive (mentioned), Aura of Menace, Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3:' Marion Saves the Day, This Too Shall Pass, Perhaps He's Got a Corset, Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (mentioned), Culdee Fell *'Web Clips': Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo) Trivia *There have been two Edward models in the series. From Lift Bridge to Munitions, his old model was used. Beginning in Aura of Menace, his 2013 model was used. Gallery Lifeboats.png|Edward at Brendam Derek trudges on.jpg|Edward rescues Derek|link=Edward Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.14.19 AM.png|Edward at Mavis' funeral|link=Edward Edward.png Molly in "Tag-Team.".jpg File:PaxtonandNorman69.png Edwardsnameplate.png|Edward with a nameplate AuraofMenace8.png Edwardtrevorbyronseason3.png Edwardatclaypits.png LifeBoats15.jpg LifeBoats6.jpg LifeBoats4.jpg LifeBoats2.jpg Lift Bridge (14).png Edward and Timothy.jpg|Edward with Timothy. Marion27.jpg Marion12.jpg Marion9.jpg Marion6.jpg Crock's Scrap Yard.jpg The Shunting Yard (Knapford Yards).jpg Edward, Murdoch, James, Stafford, Rosie, Duck, Hank.jpg Crock's Scrap Yard !23.jpg ThisToo2.jpg ThisToo1.jpg Edward and the Ministry of Defense.jpg Edward BoCo Winston Clay Pits.jpg EdwardPromo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Steam Team Category:Blue Engines Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:The Docks Category:North Western Railway